The most powerful creature of creation
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Petit OS sur Jack, Attention spoils saison 13 de SPN. Pas de résumé, le texte est trop court pour en faire un.


**Bonsoir**

 **un petit OS sur Jack (the Nephilim)**

 **c'est bientôt mon anniversaire et je voudrais avoir 100 textes partagés sur mon compte FF, c'est pour cela que j'en ai écrit un ce soir et que je vais tenté d'en écrire un autre avant mi-mars.**

 **Texte sur supernatural.**

 **Spoils saison 13**

 **Supernatural et les personnages de la série ne sont pas à moi et je ne tire aucun bénéfice à écrire sur eux.**

 **texte qui n'est pas passée chez ma bêta**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

 **The most powerful creature of creation**

C'est ce que Jack entendait dire de lui depuis qu'il était venu au monde. Il était, apparemment, la créature la plus puissante de la Création.

Pourtant… il n'en avait pas l'impression.

* * *

Jack regarda le crayon posé sur la table en face de lui et plissa les yeux. Comment pouvait-il être la créature la plus puissante de la création alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire bouger un simple petit crayon en bois léger ? Ce n'était pas logique.

En même temps, tout le monde autour de lui semblait redouter sa force, sa puissance. En quoi était-il puissant ? Qu'est-ce qui faisait vraiment de lui un être si exceptionnel au point que les démons de l'Enfer et les anges du Paradis veuillent mettre la main sur lui ?

* * *

Jack se leva et abandonna le crayon là où il se trouvait. Les gens avaient tort. Sam avait tort de croire en lui. Les anges avaient tort d'avoir peur. Les démons avaient tort de vouloir ses pouvoirs qu'il semblait ne pas avoir en lui. Dean avait tort de penser qu'il devrait un jour le tuer. Tous avaient tort. Il n'était qu'un jeune homme à moitié humain sans aucun pouvoir. Castiel, lui aussi, avait eu tort de croire en lui. Il n'en valait pas la peine au final.

* * *

Jack s'assit dans un coin et sentit quelque chose de mouillé descendre sur sa joue. Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux.

\- Ils ont tort, grinça-t-il doucement.

Jack pensa à sa mère… Kelly. Elle aussi semblait penser qu'il était un être hors du commun capable de faire de grandes choses. Mais ce n'était sûrement pas le cas.

* * *

Jack rouvrit les yeux quand il entendit un petit bruit léger à quelques mètres de lui. Il regarda dans la direction de la table et vit, sur le sol, le crayon qu'il avait tenté de faire bouger. Il regarda sa main, ouvrit son poing et tendit sa paume vers l'objet qui se retrouva dans sa main sans qu'il ne sache comment il s'y était pris pour le faire bouger.

Jack se releva avec le crayon dans la main, prêt à sourire, mais il se figea quand il vit Dean, debout, à l'entrée de la pièce.

\- Tu vas devoir me tuer ? demanda-t-il au chasseur qui le scrutait, sourcils froncés.

\- Tu n'as encore rien fait. J'ai dit que je te tuerais si je le devais. Tu as des pouvoirs, on dirait.

Jack plissa les yeux, pas certain de comprendre ce que Dean voulait dire exactement. Il serra le crayon dans sa main alors que le chasseur faisait demi-tour. Jack le rattrapa rapidement.

\- Dean… Si j'ai des pouvoirs... Peut-être que je pourrais ouvrir une faille dans l'espace-temps et retrouver votre maman à Sam et toi ?

Dean s'arrêta, se retourna et Jack leva les yeux pour ancrer son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Il lâcha le crayon qui tomba au sol en produisant un petit bruit discret. Il recula d'un pas en déglutissant. Ce n'était pas ce que Dean voulait et Jack arrivait à le lire dans son regard. Si le vœu de Sam était de retrouver sa maman, ce n'était pas celui de Dean. Il avait un autre souhait bien plus précieux à ses yeux et Jack le comprit quand il vit le regard éteint de Dean.

\- Peut-être que je pourrais faire quelque chose pour lui, aussi, souffla-t-il et Dean arrondit les yeux.

Il secoua la tête lentement et tourna les talons.

\- Il est mieux là où il est.

Jack regarda cet homme résigné s'en aller s'en rien ajouter. Il s'en voulait… Après tout, c'était pour lui que Castiel était mort. C'était à cause de lui. Pour le protéger et Dean ne pouvait pas s'y faire. Dean ne pouvait pas lui pardonner et ne le pourrait sans doute jamais, le jeune homme commençait à le comprendre.

Il tendit la main, paume vers le sol et le crayon lévita pour se retrouver dans sa main. Il serra le poing sur l'objet.

Il allait faire revenir Castiel de là où il était par n'importe quel moyen. S'il avait réellement autant de pouvoirs que tout le monde semblait penser, alors il avait certainement celui de faire revenir Castiel. Jack se fit une promesse à lui-même en pensant à Dean. Il ramènerait Castiel parce qu'il était certain, maintenant, d'en être capable.

Après tout, il était un Néphilim. Le fils d'une humaine et d'un Archange. La créature la plus puissante de la Création et il comptait bien le prouver rapidement.

* * *

 **Bon, c'était vraiment tout court et pas très travaillé mais je trouve pas évident d'écrire sur Jack... on sait pas encore assez de choses sur lui d'après moi.**

 **J'espère que le petit OS vous a plu.**

 **à bientôt**

 **KitsuneA**


End file.
